


铁皮房谐谑曲

by chasancha



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 瑜昉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasancha/pseuds/chasancha
Summary: *瑜昉拉郎衍生*开放式结局
Relationships: 吴风/新民
Kudos: 1





	铁皮房谐谑曲

《铁皮房谐谑曲》

吴风永远记得自己第一个“室友”。

南方的夏天是那种潮湿的热。  
吴风推开铁门的时候就看到新民蹲在院子里的公用水龙头旁边洗头。他穿了条棕色的沙滩裤，没穿上衣，踩着一双人字拖转过半个身子冲吴风抬抬下巴：“哦，你就是老徐说的新来的吧？”  
老徐是这几间城中村破铁皮屋的房东，提前一天跟新民打了招呼说有人要来一起合租。  
吴风点了下头。  
新民拿手肘往旁边一指：“蓝色的那间就是咱们的屋。你过去吧。”说完又扭回脑袋，在水龙头底下哗啦啦冲着头发上的泡沫。  
吴风推开门走进去。  
门口一个柜子，然后就是一张桌子和一个上下铺。窗户在西边儿，开了一半，屋里吊扇都没有，只有一台破破烂烂的二手落地扇竖在水泥地板中央左右摇头。闷热得要命。  
铁架子搭的上下铺，下铺垫了一层薄絮盖了张凉席，上铺什么都没有。吴风站在原地看了一会，放下行李准备往外走。  
新民甩着脑袋上的水珠推门从外面进来，瞅了吴风一眼：“这才来，又干嘛去啊？”  
吴风说：“我没带铺床的东西，出去买一套。”  
新民摆手：“出去买什么啊，我这儿有啊。”他往柜子前边一蹲，扒拉出一套装在塑料袋里的寝具往吴风怀里丢。“拿去。”  
一床薄褥子，两条床单，还有一张薄毯子。  
新民说：“枕头要不要？”  
吴风点了下头。  
新民又扒拉了一下柜子，掏出个枕头拍了两下递给吴风：“看在咱们室友的份上给你打个折，一起两百块。”  
吴风没伸手接，盯着新民看。  
头发丝上的水珠顺着眼角往下流，新民揉了一把眼睛，补了一句：“现在不给也行，你记着这个事儿，下个月交房租的时候多给我两百就行了。”  
吴风哦了一声，拎过新民手里的东西。

不过后来新民也没再提找吴风要钱的事，不知道是不是因为俩人一起逛小商店被吴风发现同样一套东西在店里只卖一百二。  
新民比吴风大两岁，在这个铁皮屋里多住了半年。他白天里忙得要命，像是在附近工地上找了个拉砖拉水泥的活，每天傍晚回来的时候浑身上下灰扑扑的。照理说工地旁边都有工人的集体宿舍，但是新民没去住。  
吴风不知道原因，但也懒得问，大家都只是暂住在这里的人，除了为了能把每个月600块的月租付到300块而睡个上下铺以外就没别的交集。尤其是一想到这人还试图把一百二的东西两百块钱卖给自己，吴风就觉得新民有点可气。但是又让人生气到挺有意思。  
吴风不问新民的事，新民也不问他的。吴风从家里出来的原因挺简单，几个先他一步离乡的年轻人喊他出来一起见见世面，等他到了这个城市之后又跟他说让他等消息。吴风在铁皮屋里住了几天，身上的钱除了房租以外没剩多少了，后来还是在城区另一角的一家KTV里找了个侍应生的活儿先凑合着。他没怎么读过书，但是长得高高大大的，能找到这样一份工作已经算不错了。  
他和新民的时间线在像是错开了一样。新民晚上八点多回铁皮屋子，吴风九点不到就要出门。两个人本来就交流的少，后来连着一个礼拜都只有进门出门时候的那么两声招呼。“上班去啊？”“嗯，你回来了。”  
这种普通的室友关系吴风挺喜欢的。他没想过和新民能有多亲近，也没想过去掺和别人的事。他只想好好看看世面，然后挣钱，再然后衣锦还乡。  
——如果他没有调班，如果他没有看到新民肿着的半张脸。

KTV调班来得突然。  
白班组的小兄弟家里来了人，好像是个来相亲的远房表妹，他原本打算请一天假，结果老板不让，左商右量的和吴风换了个晚班。于是这天吴风赶在太阳落山之前准时准点地推开了铁皮屋的大门，没过一会儿，新民拖拉着脚步也回来了。  
看到吴风在家，新民一愣。  
看到新民明显受了外伤肿起来的半张脸，吴风也一愣。  
两个人同时开口。“你怎么没去上班？”“你脸怎么了？”  
新民先反应过来，扯着嘴角笑了笑：“嗐，能有啥事，跟人打了一架呗。”他一边说一边往屋里走。  
屋里两把凳子，一把被吴风坐着，一把上面对着几本过期的篮球杂志。新民没去挪凳子，直接走到床边上脑袋一扎躺了下去。  
吴风站起身走出去，没过一会儿就端了盆自来水进来。他把杂志挪开，扯了凳子放好水盆，问道：“你洗脸毛巾是哪条啊？”  
新民说：“随便。”  
吴风说：“哪儿能随便啊，万一我给你拿了擦屁股毛巾呢？”  
新民被他逗乐了，笑了一下又拉扯着脸上肉疼，抬手一指门口挂着的铁丝：“白格子的那条。”  
吴风哦了一声，拿毛巾过来打湿往新民脸上抹：“擦擦。”  
新民懒得动，湿哒哒的毛巾摊在脸上，他也还是躺着没别的动作。吴风看了他一眼，坐到床边帮他抹了脸。尽管吴风注意了手上的力道，可新民还是疼得抽了口凉气。  
抹布换了两道水，脸上火辣辣的感觉总算消散了一点。  
新民冲吴风笑了笑：“谢谢啊。”  
吴风站起身，坐回凳子上：“你干坏事去了？”  
“哪儿能啊，”新民也跟着坐起来，右手在裤子口袋里掏出了半包烟。“我就是倒卖个手机零件，结果不小心卖到别人地盘上去了。”他抽出两支，递了一支给吴风。  
吴风接过烟，转身从桌子上摸了打火机：“你白天搬砖，哪儿还有时间去倒手机零件啊？”  
“这不是多挣一点是一点么，谁会跟钱过不去？”新民绕过他的问题，就着吴风手里的火把自己的烟也点燃了。他抽了一口，像是呼吸间扯到了内脏，疼得他一皱眉，小声嘟囔了句“嘶……这帮孙子。”  
吴风眯着眼看他。  
新民把烟叼进嘴里，盘着腿在床上转了个身，搂起上衣把后背对着吴风：“欸你给我看看我这后背肉上是不是扯了口子啊？”  
他长期从事体力劳作，身上的肌肉和运动员比起来都差不了多少，因为被太阳晒得多，皮肤颜色有点黑，但这时候因为屋里太热冒了蹭汗，整个后背看着亮晶晶的。  
吴风不知道怎么回事就冲着这片光亮伸出了手。他左边摸了一把，右边也摸了一把。  
新民的后背明显僵直了一下，但他也没让吴风滚，只是把衣服撩得更高了一点。吴风发现他的腰其实很细。  
“有没有口子啊？”嘴里叼着烟，新民的声音有些不清楚。  
吴风收回手：“没有，就只是扭着了。”  
新民放下衣服，转过身来把烟灰弹到地上。  
“你吃饭了吗？”新民问他。  
吴风摇头。  
“走吧，我请你吃饭。”新民说着就要站起来。  
吴风问他：“为什么？”  
新民冲他笑：“这顿打不能白挨啊，好歹还是赚了百几十来块钱的。”

新民带吴风去了铁皮屋两个拐角外的烧烤摊。  
烧烤摊专门做城中村生意，两把马扎一张桌子，烤串最贵的也就是五块钱一串的烤鸡腿。新民点了二十块钱的烤牛肉串，又点了几串鸡腿鸡翅，然后他把吴风拉到选菜的摊子前面让他随便点，自己拎了两瓶啤酒拖拖拉拉地坐在了马扎上。  
最先烤好的是牛肉串，一个铁盘子装着，撒了葱花和辣椒粉。  
新民嘴里还含了口酒，看了一眼盘子，立马眉毛就皱起来了。他转身冲烧烤摊老板喊：“老板，后面的东西都别放葱啊！”喊完之后才想起来吴风还在，又问他：“欸，你吃葱吗？”  
吴风摇头：“我都可以。”  
“那就行。”新民说着，拿了根牛肉串起来就把上边的葱花往下拨拉，弄得差不多了之后又沾了层辣椒粉才送到嘴里。  
吴风看着他一套动作行云流水，问他：“你不喜欢葱味儿？”  
新民摇头：“也不是。就是这些地摊上的葱基本都没洗过，直接切碎了撒上边，脏兮兮的。”  
吴风说：“地摊都吃了还怕不干净啊？矫情。”  
新民说：“矫情点怎么了，混到现在也就只有这么点事儿有资格矫情了。”言语间还翻了个白眼，可是因为脸肿着，看起来有些好笑。  
吴风笑话他：“怎么还拔升高度了啊？什么资格不资格的，难不成那些站街卖屁股的人还没资格挑个葱花撒个辣椒粉啊？”  
新民不说话，似笑非笑地看了他一眼，然后恶狠狠地咬了肉串一看。  
吴风说：“你这是什么反应？葱惹你了还是辣椒粉惹你了？哦，难不成是卖屁股的惹你了？你卖过屁股？”  
新民低头吃肉：“我这么喜欢钱，你怎么知道我没卖过？”  
吴风一愣：“……真的假的？”  
新民拿脚踹他小腿：“你猜？”  
吴风不吭声了。

一顿饭吃吃喝喝有说有聊，吴风都觉得自己思路有点不受控地跑偏。一直到回家之后他都还在想着新民说的那句“你猜”。  
屋子里热得不行，晒了一天的热量到了晚上还是散不出去。新民先去洗了澡，等到吴风洗完澡回来的时候就看到新民已经半靠在床头开始玩手机游戏了。他上半身没穿衣服，汗津津的，举着手机喊打喊杀的样子一点都看不出来下午刚被人给揍过。  
吴风看了他一眼，爬到上铺去了。  
新民勾着脑袋看他：“九点都不到你就睡了啊？”  
吴风应了一声：“累了。”  
新民缩回脑袋，从枕头下面摸了副耳机插好。  
吴风睡不着，他怎么可能睡得着。下边的新民虽然手机没声音了，可他翻个身、挠个背，细小的震动都顺着上下铺的铁架子传到吴风指尖。  
吴风的指尖是摸过新民后背的指尖，是那一片肉感很好、颜色健康、温热而又黏糊糊的后背。  
新民的腰很细，低下去的衣领能看到漂亮的锁骨，还有他的小腿也很有力，手臂也好看。  
吴风在床上翻了个身，盯着风扇看了一会儿，又翻了个身。他觉得屋子里有些太过燥热了。  
吴风在上铺烙煎饼，新民在下边被他烦得连送了两把人头，气得抬起腿就踹了上面床板一脚，有木屑和灰扑梭梭落下来掉进他眼里。  
新民摘了耳机，一边揉眼睛一边问吴风：“睡不睡啊？翻来翻去干嘛呢？”  
吴风吓了一跳，稳了两秒之后扒拉着床沿朝下盯着新民看。  
新民被他的目光盯得后背发凉：“啊？咋了到底？”  
吴风干脆翻身爬下来了。大个子往新民床上挤，因为隔得太近，连呼吸都快缠在一起。  
新民甩开手机：“你想干嘛？”  
吴风问他：“你到底……卖没卖过？”  
新民先是一愣，随后眯起眼睛露出一副挑衅的神情：“怎么，你想买？”  
吴风不吭声。  
倒是新民先笑了，勾着吴风的脖子就冲着他的嘴巴咬了过去。

太热了。  
前胸贴着后背，黏糊极了。  
电扇吹出来的风都不知道是热还是凉，屁股底下的凉席被两双腿蹬到快给撕开。  
枕头被单统统给招呼到了地上，衣服裤子也从身上剥下来和脏兮兮的袜子丢到一堆。铁架子上下铺摇摆个不停，水泥地上都被剐蹭出几道白色的印子。

吴风从来没有经历过这样的事。  
至少从来没有经历过和男人做这样的事。  
一趟折腾下来，吴风都还觉得自己像是在梦里，晃晃悠悠的。可是身体的疲惫感骗不了人，爽快感也骗不了人。  
吴风靠在新民旁边，盯着自己上铺的床板，不说话，也不动。  
新民看他：“你是不是在想要不要给我钱啊？”  
吴风：“……”  
新民又问他：“还是说你想找我要钱啊？”  
吴风说：“没有，我不是这个意思。”  
新民翻过身，光溜溜的后背和屁股对着吴风，自己脸朝着墙打了个哈欠，嘟囔了一句：“我没卖过，信不信随你。”  
吴风眨了眨眼睛，翻过身拿胳膊搭在了新民的腰上。  
再往后的一个月，吴风成了KTV里换班最多的人。别的同事以为他是乐于助人，但实际上他是只要逮着机会就换了班回来和新民睡。  
新民脸上的伤好得差不多了，每次都趴在吴风胸口笑话他这是开了荤，食髓知味。  
但他俩白天里还是普普通通的室友，闹钟响了之后都像是从自己床上起来一样，按部就班穿衣服、洗漱、出门上工。

夏天快结束的时候新民突然又请吴风吃了顿饭。  
这次不是烧烤，是正儿八经的一顿炒菜。  
新民还是让吴风自己点菜，吴风长了心眼，点好菜之后冲着后厨喊了一声：“老板，不要葱啊！”  
新民站在他背后哈哈大笑。  
晚上又睡在一起，完事之后新民亲吴风，还挠他痒痒。吴风把人拽进怀里使劲儿揉了两下，然后他听到新民叹了口气。  
吴风问他：“怎么了？”  
新民说：“我准备走了。”  
吴风不说话，只是收紧了胳膊。  
新民说：“你以后好好的啊。”  
吴风还是不吭声。  
新民又说：“嗐，我知道你能好好的。”  
吴风应了一声。他其实特别想问新民“那你准不准备带我走”，但是又觉得太矫情，一句话到嘴边又给囫囵着咽下去了。

第二天早上吴风送新民离开。  
也没送多远，就是送到铁皮屋院墙外边。  
新民跟他说：“行了，你回去吧，洗衣机里的衣服快洗完了。”  
吴风说：“哦好，再见。”  
新民冲他摆手：“再见。”  
他变成了渐行渐远的小黑点，慢慢离开了吴风的视线。  
吴风走回屋子里，下铺已经干干净净的都收拾完了。屋子里还是热，落地扇左右摆头一点儿作用都不起。

吴风想起来自己还欠新民两百块钱。  
他想自己可能永远都忘不掉这两百块钱了。

完


End file.
